A New World
by marauders4
Summary: Remus moves to London to get away from an abusive boyfriend and meets someone there. RLSB SLASH! Chapters 3 & 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Remus stood in awe of the tower before him. This was his first time to London and Big Ben was what kept his attention. He had come here to escape; from his family, his lover, his previous life. London would be a fresh start for him, no one knew who he was here and no one from Paris would find him. He felt safe for the first time in years.

His lover, Jimmy, was a hard-handed, stubborn man who he had once thought he could break. He foolishly thought he could change his abusive boyfriend with love and words. He had been wrong. Not only was Jimmy more abusive now, but also insanely possessive of the beautiful Remus, not letting anyone look at him for more than a few seconds. He became jealous when another man happened to catch Remus' eye, he was aggressive to all who admired Remus, but worst of all, he would take his jealousy and anger out on Remus.

His family, no matter how kind, was too conservative and close-minded to have a gay son. He was not welcome in their home and never in a place of worship. He was forever damned to be a dirty sinner in league with the devil in their eyes.

So, because of all this hurt, anger, and pain he had left Paris to come here. To England where his family and friends would never think to look for him. He had a job working for one of the member's of Parliament as a secretary. He started the next day but his landlady suggested he go out and get a feelfor the city.

He eventually pulled his eyes from the great clock and turned to face the Thames River. He looked down at the Parliament building where he would be working as of tomorrow. He sighed and headed back to his apartment.

The apartment was in the warehouse district. It was a converted warehouse and was a wide, bright space with a great view of the river and palace beyond. He laid down and prepared for a restless night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He woke early and had a quick breakfast before showering and getting dressed in the grey suit he had chosen for the day. Grey did nothing for him, dulling his sparkling gold eyes and lush blonde hair. He brushed and blow-dried his hair and quickly left. His new boss, Mr. Black was a very kind man of great political stature. He didn't over work his employees and had taken Remus in when none of the other ministers would. He knew enough French to get by and Remus was quickly learning English so that his boss wouldn't have to struggle as much.

When he walked in, Mr. Black's wife Ophelia nodded toward the door. He went over and knocked. He opened the door softly and said with a thick French accent, "It's me, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"My son will be coming by today so please entertain him until I get back. I have meetings all day. There are a few documents I need you to type up, I put them on your desk. If you need any help understanding my writing, ask Lily across the hall. I'll be back by 2 and my son will arrive between 1 and 1:30. Have a nice day and I'll see you later," Mr. Black replied, gathering up his documents and folders containing issues that would be discussed during the meetings, he hurried out, throwing Remus a smile.

Remus smiled back and held the door open for him. He then headed over to his desk and sat down. There, he saw a multiple page report written in neat, even print on legal paper. He turned on his computer and pulled up a new word document. He set into his work and had almost no trouble with it whatsoever. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the time go by until Ophelia brought him lunch and said he needed to eat. He looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost one o' clock. He smiled and thanked her before setting in. Just as he was throwing away his trash from lunch the door opened and the most handsome man Remus had ever seen walked in. He had lush black hair that fell to his shoulders and sharp, intelligent silver eyes. His strong profile reminded Remus of a Roman god. He quickly looked away before the man noticed him staring. He set back to work, typing away.

XxXxXxXxSiriusxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius really didn't want to go visit his father, it meant he had to dress nice. He normally wore all black: band tees, Dickies, cargo pants, tank tops, mesh, studs, chains…you get the idea. He also usually had on eyeliner. But no, whenever his father made him come to the Parliament building he had to wear nice clothes that covered his tattoos and he couldn't wear eyeliner and the only black he was allowed was if it were a suit or a nice button up dress shirt.

He arrived at his father's office door and composed himself before going in. His father would probably be mad that he was 5 minutes late but that was no big deal. He opened the door and snuck in quietly. His father had told him that Narcissa had been fired for being incompetent and that he had a new secretary. He glanced over his shoulder and his heart stopped. A beautiful blonde man sat at the secretary desk, typing something his father had written. His golden hair fell in his eyes which were the color of rich honey. His pale, delicate face made him look like an angel. The man glanced up and smiled.

"You must be Sirius," he said in a thick French accent. "Your father won't be back until about two so make yourself at home."

"Yeah, sure," he said, looking the sexy French man up and down. "I don't believe I've met you yet Mr.-"

"Lupin, Remus Lupin sir," he told him with a warm smile. "I'm his new secretary."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Remus," he said, sending the blonde a seductive smile. He took great pleasure when Remus blushed. "You don't sound like you're from around here. How much of the city have you seen?"

"Only what's between the airport, my apartment, and here sir," Remus said, his French accent thick with embarrassment. "I just got here a few days ago."

"Oh, well then, maybe I could show you around town," he told Remus, already planning on where he would take the man. Nowhere too rough and nowhere too rich; both would try to steal the man away from him. Somewhere safe where he could show him off. "I don't usually dress like this though, just so you know. My mum makes me where this stuff. She says it has to cover all of my tattoos."

"Tattoos? What are tattoos?" Remus asked, not familiar with the English word.

"You don't know what tattoos are? Body art?" Sirius asked, completely shocked that this angel didn't know. "Well this is a tattoo."

He rolled up his sleeve showing a number of tattoos. He had a black dog, a string of barbed wire around his wrist, a NorCal star, and several others including various phrases and tribal designs. Remus stared in awe and got up from his desk to come get a closer look. He gently took Sirius' arm, turning it gently so that he could take in each image.

"My boyfriend had a few of these…tattoos?" he said, looking up at Sirius to make sure he had said it right. Sirius nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. Of course Remus was taken. "He had my name between his shoulder blades, but I never really liked it. I never really liked him. That's why I'm here—to get away from him." Remus dropped his arm and his smile was gone, as was the sparkle in his eyes.

"Did he…y'know, hit you?" Sirius asked softly.

"Sometimes, whenever I looked at someone else, whenever I did something wrong, whenever he felt like…" Remus trailed off, leaving several more reasons open to Sirius' imagination. "He wouldn't hit me when other people looked at me though, he'd hit them."

"That's terrible," Sirius whispered, shocked that someone could ever do anything bad to the man before him, so sweet and curious. He reached out and took Remus' hand, squeezing it lightly. Gold met silver as they stared into each other's eyes, finding solace in each other. The moment was ruined, however, by his father's return. Remus blushed fiercely and hurried back to his desk before Mr. Black managed to get the door open. When he finally did, he was trying to balance a teetering stack of files and envelopes.

Sirius watched as Remus jumped up and hurried to his father, taking most of the stack. Mr. Black smiled appreciatively at him before moving toward his office. He glanced at Sirius and smiled.

"I hope you've been nice to Remus, son. He's far too nice for you to be teasing," his father chirped.

"He was fine," Remus assured him. "Very kind."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. He was downright dreadful to my last secretary Narcissa," he heard his father tell Remus. "Come on into my office, Sirius. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Sirius shot Remus a smile before going into the office.

XxXxXxXxXxRemusxXxXxXxXxXx

Remus smiled softly, going back to work. He hadn't even been here for a day and he'd already made a friend. A very good looking friend at that. 'Jimmy would kill me if he knew about Sirius…' Remus thought before remembering the Jimmy wasn't here, that he didn't control his life anymore. His smile got even bigger.

Sirius was an interesting character. He seemed like quite a rebel, but he didn't push it too far. He was hard-core but not cruel, Remus had seen that in his eyes when he mentioned Jimmy. He looked completely shocked that someone would hit him. 'I deserved it all those times though. Jimmy gave me a roof over my head and food in my belly and I would look at other men, I wouldn't do what he told me to. I owed him my life yet still disobeyed him, I deserved it every time.'

His self-abusive thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Black's door banging open and Sirius storming out, fierce anger lighting up his eyes. Sirius almost made it to the door before stopping. He turned around, sent Remus a pleasant smile, and asked:

"Still up to me showing you around London?"

Remus smiled and gave him a little nod, delighted that he hadn't forgotten his offer. An offer that Remus had been dreaming about, coming up with ideas and daydreams of how it would go.

"Splendid, I'll let a few people know I'm bringing a new friend around and get everything set up," Sirius said with a grin.

"Set up?" Remus asked, remembering what Jimmy's idea of "setting up" was. He suddenly wasn't so sure that he wanted to go.

"Yeah, you know, reservations at restaurants, free tickets into museums and theatres, being a minister's son I have quite a few connections in upper and lower society," Sirius told him, clearly thinking that his explanation was obvious.

"Oh, right. Ok, I'll see you later," Remus said.

"I'll come by and pick you up after you get off work. What time do you go home?" he asked.

"It depends on when I get my work done. Probably sometime around 5:00," Remus said, thinking through what Mr. Black had said about his hours.

"Alright, see you then," Sirius said before walking out the door.

A/N: I came up with this random plot in fifth period keyboarding class and I though it turned out pretty good so I decided to post it. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter about their "date," what do you think? Tell me all of critiques, praise, and ideas in your reviews. I still have no ideas for "One Rockin' Night." Zip. Nada. Help me please…

P.S. This is totally random but in my Small Animals and Horses class I found out that ferrets are related to weasles. Ferret-weasle...Draco-Ron. Eh? Eh? Ok, never mind.


	2. Seeing a New World

Chapter 2

Remus finished his work quickly, excited and nervous about his meeting with Sirius. He was done an hour ahead of schedule and had nothing to do. He decided to alphabetize his boss's files and business cards. He organized the rather messy desk and dusted all the wooden furniture waiting for the blessed hour of 5:00 to come. He had been watching the door out of the corner of his eye for almost the whole hour but it was when he finally turned his back that Sirius snuck in the room. Remus turned back toward the door and jumped when he saw the black haired man standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Did I scare you, Remus?" he asked coyly.

"Oui! You didn't even make a sound!" he exclaimed, still trying to calm his racing heart. He took in Sirius' outfit: a Sex Pistols t-shirt, black jeans, and black Adio skate shoes. There were a few piercing around his face and his fingers were incrusted in various silver rings. He also had on some black eyeliner which brought out his silver eyes.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry about that…not," Sirius said with a grin. Remus would've taken offence but the joking light in Sirius' eye told him that he wasn't serious (no pun intended). "Are you ready for a jaunt around London?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius promptly took Remus to all of the tourist spots; Buckingham Palace and the Eye among other things. Remus, while interested, wasn't as enthused as Sirius had hoped. Then again, he did come from Paris, so the sheer size and complexity of London didn't fascinate him like it would if he were from the country. That's when Sirius decided to take him to underground London; the areas few tourists knew about. They first went to a small restaurant that was one of Sirius' favorites—Amore's, a small Italian hole in the wall. Sophie, the hostess, waved Sirius over to his usual table in the back corner near the kitchen.

"Sirius!" the owner Andre cried in welcome. "I haven't seen you ages. Benvenuto! Come, come, sit. Who is your handsome friend?"

"Hello Andre," Sirius laughed. "This is Remus, he's my father's new secretary."

"Bonjour," Remus said shyly.

"Ooh, French eh? Why are you taking your father's employees out for dinner Sirius?" he asked slyly.

"Remus seemed like a cool person and we hit it off at the office so I figured I'd show him around town. I just bored his brain right out of his skull with all the tourist traps. I knew you made the best food in London so I decided to take him here instead of some upscale restaurant filled with rich yuppies," Sirius told him defensively. "Or would you rather that I took him to one of those restaurants?"

Andre's eyes got big. "No, no, I'm glad you like my place enough to take a date here," he said quickly.

"Date? This iz not a date!" Remus said suddenly.

"Of course it isn't," Andre corrected himself. "Well your table is always ready here at Amore's, shall I take you back?"

"Yes, thank you," Sirius said, taking his seat. He could've sworn that Andre had said something like "I bet _you_ wished it were a date," as he left, but then again he could just be hearing things. He smiled over at Remus who was looking around at the various patrons seated in the small, cozy eatery. "Most of these people are American Mafia hit-men here on 'business,'" Sirius said quietly.

"Oh," Remus said it understanding.

"Siri!" a man called out. Sirius winced and looked over to see Marco, a man he on occasion slept with, standing in the doorway. "I knew I'd seen you come in here!"

The handsome, yet highly annoying, Greek-looking man came over to the table. He promptly dropped himself into Sirius' lap and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Sirius looked over at Remus and saw he was almost completely neutral, almost as though he'd gone through this before.

"Hello Marco," Sirius said once his mouth had been released. "I'd like you to meet Remus. Remus, this is a friend of mine."

Marco looked over at Remus and glared at him. "New boyfriend, Sirius?" he asked with a sneer.

"No, Remus is just a friend. He's my father's new secretary," Sirius said coolly.

"Secretary? Since when have there been male secretaries?" Marco asked in an arrogant tone.

Sirius noticed that Remus hadn't made any attempt to make a comeback but there was a look in his eyes, as though he was starting to regret coming, reliving memories. Sirius then remembered his abusive ex-boyfriend. He was willing to bet that that guy and his friends walked all over Remus, making him feel like dirt, as though he were worthless. That's when he mentally put his foot down.

"Marco, if you don't mind, I'd greatly appreciate if you left so that we can eat in peace and that you'd quit putting down my friends," he growled, shoving the flamboyant man off of his lap.

Marco stopped and looked both offended and shocked at the fact that Sirius, his sweet Sirius, had spoken so harshly to him. Finally, he narrowed his eyes, gave Remus a final disdainful glare, and huffed off, getting odd looks from the other patrons. The nearest, an acquaintance of Sirius', Bobby "Basher" Giuliani, looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous ex-boyfriend," he told him. Bobby nodded in understanding and turned back to his food.

Sirius turned back to Remus. "I'm terribly sorry about him. He's very rude and a tad annoying. Actually, no, he's _really_ annoying," he apologized. "I try and avoid him whenever I can."

"I've met worse," Remus said quietly, his voice a bit haunted. "At least he didn't call me a slut and offer to pay for a night with me, right?"

"Is that what his friends did? Your ex-boyfriend's, I mean," Sirius asked with a frown. Remus' silence was more than enough to confirm that. "I'd never do that to you. I'd never let it happen, either. If anyone says something to you, anything negative at all, you let me know and I'll—I'll, well I don't know what I would do but it wouldn't be pretty."

"Really?" Remus asked with a small smile. At Sirius' nod he said in an incredulous voice, "Jimmy never would have done that for me. I think he invited his friends along just so that they _could_ make fun of me and say stuff about me."

"Well, I can guarantee you right now that nothing of the sort will happen for as long as you know me. Which will be forever, you know that right?" Sirius said with a smile. Soon, the whole issue passed and they ate their meal, occasionally talking but just enjoying the other's company more. After dinner, Sirius took Remus to one of his favorite dance clubs. A few guys did try to hit on Remus but Sirius made sure they were quickly left behind.

Remus returned to his flat with the biggest smile he'd ever had. Never had he been allowed to be so…free. Sirius didn't care if other guys looked at him but he didn't let them do anything with him, especially not letting them take him into the back room like so many had offered to do. Sirius was protective, but only to a tolerable degree. He gave you the feeling that you were allowed to do anything you want, make your own choices, but that if someone were to threaten you, make you upset, he'd be there to make you feel better and kick their ass at the same time. London was going to be a wonderful place, especially if Sirius was around.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, there it is, I'm finally done. It's taken me forever to get over this writer's block but now that it's gone, I'm writing like crazy. I think it's due to the fact that I got some new music which has inspired me. I've also been getting some great ideas from other fics. I just posted a new story on my livejournal, so if you guys would please go read it and leave a comment for me, I'd love you forever. You can find the address on my author's page. Please review. I deserve it, especially since I worked so hard to get over my writing problems. Pretty please…-puppy dog eyes- 


	3. Naps and Suspicions

Naps and Suspicions

It had been one week since Sirius had "shown Remus around." Sirius liked to consider it a date but would never say so out loud. It had been amazing, going all over London with this handsome, shy, intelligent man. However, as the week passed on, he was only able to catch fleeting glimpses of Remus as they both went about Mr. Black's business.

Currently, he was on his way to his father's office to drop off some files and take a break. As he was walking down the hall he saw a flash of gold disappear into his father's office. He couldn't help the thrill of joy that ran through him as he quickened his pace.

Upon entering, he could hear the French accent coming from his father's personal office. The speech was occasionally interrupted by a quick "Uh huh," "alright," and "wonderful." He noted all of this in the few seconds it took him to sit down in Remus' chair and start fiddling with various odds and ends on the desk.

He looked up when the door opened and smile warmly at the stressed man who exited. Remus gave him a tired smile in return and raised an eyebrow at his occupied chair. Sirius gave him an innocent smile and held up the folders.

Remus let out a sigh and snatched them from Sirius before re-entering the office. There was an exclamation of "Ah! Thank you Remus." The man came back into the room and stood in front of Sirius, shifting impatiently and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius smirked before grabbing Remus' elbow and pulling him onto his lap. The Frenchman squeaked and went stiff. It took a few awkward moments before Remus' exhaustion took over. He slumped back against Sirius' chest, sighing tiredly. Sirius wound his arms around his waist and shifted him to a more comfortable position. Remus snuggled back against him and dozed off.

Sirius looked down at him, smiling softly. He silently awed at Remus' beauty; his smooth skin, high cheekbones, long nose, angel soft golden hair, all of it made Remus stunning. After waging a small battle inside himself, he finally leaned down and kissed Remus' hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Over the next few weeks, despite being extremely busy, to the point that Sirius had to come in almost everyday and help, Remus and Sirius still managed to have an hour long nap together on Friday and a semi-regular lunch together.

They had become much closer, so much so that Mr. Black, very much aware of his son's sexuality, began to suspect something. This suspicion was cemented in his mind, however, when he came upon one of their Friday naps. The sight of his secretary curled into his son with Sirius' arms wrapped protectively around him really made Mr. Black step back and rethink his position on Sirius' preferences. The image of them in the position reminded him too strongly of he and his wife. Ophelia even looked somewhat similar to Remus, with her delicate frame and silent air of tragedy. He came to the conclusion that if the two young men decided to have a relationship, he would be as ok with it as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Wow…I haven't updated in a _looooooong_ time! Well, this is the first of two chapters I'm posting to day. Hopefully "One Rockin' Night" will be updated today too. BTW, I'm very aware that this chapter is short—disgustingly so.

**Next Chapter**: Jimmy comes a' knockin'.


	4. Christmas Surprises

A/N: "**bold**" french, "normal" english

Christmas Surprises

The busy time of last minute changes to the law books and Christmas-time debates was over. Almost everyone was at home, though the rare few were neatening up their offices before going home to celebrate Christmas. Mr. Black and Remus were two such people. As Remus shredded various scraps of paper and old memos, Mr. Black was cleaning up his desk. Mr. Black was on his way out when he remembered something.

"Remus," he said. "Sirius called to say he would meet you on the front steps. Said something about last minute shopping…"

"Alright. Thank you, sir," said Remus.

"Well, see you next year, m'boy. Have a happy Christmas!" Mr. Black called over his shoulder.

"Au revoir, monsieur Black! Joyeux Noël !" Remus called back.

Five minutes later, Remus was grabbing his tweed sweater and, after locking the office, hurried to the elevator. The front doors were directly in front of the bank of elevators. (1) The hunched figure of Sirius standing at the top of the front steps brought a brilliant smile to Remus' face.

Sirius turned to him as he walked out, looking adorable with his wind swept hair and cold, pink nose.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," Remus replied.

"I know you'd probably prefer to go home but I'd really like your help choosing a gift for someone," Sirius said as they walked down the front steps down to the sidewalk.

"It's alright," Remus said, already starting to shiver in his holey sweater.

"Remus," Sirius stated in a concerned, yet annoyed tone. "Are you sick in the head?"

Remus looked at him hurt and already a bit ashamed of whatever it was he had done. (2) Sirius, seeing this look, instantly clarified.

"Honestly, Rem. You're wearing a holey sweater in the middle of a London December. I mean, I'm wearing two sweaters and a coat and I'm _still_ freezing my nuts off!" He looked over as Remus let out a particularly violent shiver. "Oh, come here you."

He pulled Remus to him, wrapping him up in his coat—a two-for-one deal: get warm _and_ get a hug.

Standing there with Remus pressed to his chest, carolers singing down the street, and a light snow starting to fall, Sirius knew that this was one of those few, perfect moments in life.

Remus mumbled something into Sirius' chest.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"I said," stated Remus after pulling back, "is there any particular shop you wanted to go to?"

"Oh, right. There's a lovely little store over by Heathrow that I wanted to check out."

"Well, let's get going before I turn into a human icicle."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The shop had turned out to be a little novelty shop across the street from the airport parking lot. Sirius had left Remus in the book section while he looked at various figurines and keepsakes, occasionally asking him what he thought of certain items.

Remus had fallen into a content lull, reading a book on the history of the Tower of London. Therefore, he was easily shaken when a pair of arms grasped him tightly around the waist. He gasped, heart racing, when a voice he feared more than anything hissed in his ear.

**"Did you _really_ think you could run away from me? Did you honestly think you could hide?" **Jimmy hissed in his ear. **"Well guess what, you were stupid as always. You ran to a place where you are all alone. There's no one here to help you."**

In that time of blind panic, Remus had a moment of lucidity. He wasn't alone…

"Sirius!" he screamed.

The dark haired man on the other side of the shop spun around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At Remus' cry, Sirius assumed he had found the perfect gift or had a question so he spun around excitedly. At the sight of his Remus in the arms of a nasty looking man, he saw red. As he stalked over he could hear Remus pleading silently with the man in French, but when the name "Jimmy" left his lips the entire situation changed. This was the man that had forced Remus to come here, the man who had beat him and sold him to his friends. However, instead of becoming even more livid like most would expect, Sirius realized this was a delicate situation that needed to be handled carefully. Suddenly, an ingenious plan came to him.

He came up and tapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from engaging in PDA, it's upsetting some of the customers," he informed the man, assuming the false identity of a salesman. When Jimmy turned to glare at him Sirius, _Sirius_, felt true fear. The Frenchman (_Is he French?_ Sirius wondered silently) dropped his arms to turn to face him.

"Why don't you and your customers fuck off?" the man said, his accent giving him away as a New York Italian.

"Even better, how 'bout I kick you out?" Sirius shot back, no longer scared but annoyed. The guy was just like his mother's little dog: all bark and no bite. He intimidated people, he didn't hit them.

"How 'bout I blow your fuckin' brains out?"

"Sorry, but you have to be at least semi-good looking to blow me and you don't fall under that category."

In the corner of his mind, Sirius cheered Remus on as he snuck out while Jimmy was distracted by their argument.

"Actually, you know what? Why don't we go talk to the manager? I'm sure she can handle this much better than I can," Sirius said, steering the shorter man towards the back of the shop.

The man growled but allowed Sirius to lead him away, apparently having his primary reason for coming into the shop. Sirius left him in the manager's office saying "I'll go get her for you." As soon as the door shut he raced out of the shop after Remus, hoping Jimmy didn't notice that the manager was a man, not a woman. He stood looking up and down the crowded sidewalk for the tell-tale blond hair. Just as he spotted Remus, the sound of a door banging open and cussing came from within the shop. He took off towards Remus. The shop door opened seconds after he pulled Remus into an alley.

Remus dropped to the ground into a little ball and sobbed when he grabbed his arm, but calmed down a bit when he saw that it was Sirius.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Having Sirius lead him through the back alleys of London, never letting go of his hand, gave Remus an odd sense of security. Sirius wasn't going to let him get hurt, Sirius was going to keep him safe. This was what true friendship, even love, was like, he realized. He was never going to let go of him, ever. _Let Jimmy come_, he thought to himself. _I'd like to see him get past Sirius._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Soo...were they horrible? I think the whole scene with Jimmy was badly written but...oh, well. If you have any suggestions or requests for the next chapter, please let me know in your reviews. I also have a series of vingettes about Tom M. Riddle's wife getting revenge on him using Mugglenet's 101 (yes, I know they've updated the list) Ways to Annoy Voldemort on the way. If you review, I'll give you a general time frame for when it will be uploaded. Don't forget to reivew (in case you haven't noticed the several hints thus far in my author's note).


End file.
